Cute
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "What does 'cute' mean?"


**A/N: Just some stuff I got done the other day. I have to say that Generator Rex and Young Justice were actually the highlights of the night. Ben 10 probably won't get good until it gets an arc going…**

**This can be looked at as Supermartian, but since I have been forbidden to write the pairing because my little sister is in love with Superboy (I respect her. She respects my cartoon character love. I'll respect hers.). With that said, this is more of me torturing Wally than anything else.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Song reference is to "First Dance" by Never Shout Never.**

* * *

**_Cute_**

Superboy just happened to be passing Megan's room at _just_ the right time to catch the opening lyrics of one of her favorite songs. He hadn't even meant to be passing her slightly ajar door at that time; the clone had only wanted to get to his own room.

The voices poured out of the room, singing, "Well, it started with your hips so I moved up to your lips to take a chance, ask for a dance 'cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world." And that was all that Superboy was able to hear without extending his range to super-hearing. It was all he really needed to hear to have a question pop into his mind. That one word had a tendency to throw him for a loop. He had always had it in his vocabulary, but he had never fully understood the meaning.

The clone, instead of retreating to his room, decided to take it up with Robin and Wally. They would know. They were teenage boys. They knew almost everything, especially Robin.

"Yo, Supey," called Robin as he heard the clone's heavy footfalls approaching. His fingers tapped away on the laptop that accompanied him almost everywhere but missions.

"'sup, Supes," said Kid Flash, not even bothering to use the question form. It was a greeting more than anything. "Good to see you haven't vanished for the day." The ginger had his hands busy trying to untangle a string that Robin had given him to keep him busy for a few hours. So far, it has lasted him half an hour and he was about half done with untangling it. It was a good thing Robin kept string on hand to distract the ginger teen.

"What does 'cute' mean?"

Needless to say, a pair of glaring green eyes swung to stare at the clone while a pair of hidden sapphire orbs twinkled with delight. Robin knew this would be good.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Kid Flash, string now long forgotten. His eyes narrowed slightly and suspicion was all too evident in his voice to be natural.

"I heard Megan listen to some music and it said something about..." He took a moment to recall the lyrics. "...about being 'the cutest thing on this side of the world'," quoted Superboy as his cobalt eyes watched Wally's jaw drop and a smile spread across Robin's face like butter on warm toast.

Kid Flash was about to give a ridiculously off-base answer to throw Superman's look-alike off base when Robin was already answering, "Cute- attractive or pretty in a dainty way." He shot a smug grin towards the team speedster while Wally fired him off a disapproving glare in the form of freshly sharpened daggers.

Superboy nodded for a moment, letting this information soak in the same way he had been taught by the genomes for his whole life. He stayed where he stood for a while. Then he asked, "Would you guys say that Miss Martian is cute?"

Robin was trying as hard as he could to not burst out laughing and fall off the couch.

Wally's bright emerald orbs were practically popping out of his head. They were wide enough to be dinner plates. He took a few disbelieving breaths, trying to pretend like Superboy hadn't just said that. "_Megan_?" he asked, voice nearly coming out in a mix between a squeak and a cough. "_Cute_?" It felt like the clone had just punched him in the chest. "No no no, Supes, no. Meg is not _cute_." Wally put a little extra emphasis on that last word. "Megan is _HOT_. Got that? She is smokin' hot! Not _cute_. _Hot_."

Superboy, this new word foreign to him, cocked his head to one side as an expression of his now slightly overwhelming confusion. He had only asked two questions and now he was getting a lecture from Wally on how "hot" Megan was. He had just wanted to know the definition of cute...

Eager to jump in, Robin read off the definition of hot. "Hot- attractive or arousing."

This got both Superboy and Wally to eye him strangely.

"Not my definition. Blame the dictionary in my head. I've learned almost every word in the English language." The youngest teen in the room held up his hands to try and prove his innocence.

"I'll bash that dictionary right out of your head," threatened the ginger in the room, holding up one fist and shaking it into the air in a somewhat threatening way.

"I'm not into Meg like you two are. She's way too old for me, but perfect for you guys." Robin shrugged. "And I have too much school and hero stuff to deal with right now to have to manage girls too."

One word had thrown the older one with the raven-colored locks. "Into?" questioned Superboy, still at a complete loss with all these slang terms. He had picked up on their "yo" and "'sup?" pretty easily, but now words were beginning to have dual meanings and the clone was having a slight problem keeping it all straight between Robin's definition and Wally's scolding of Robin's definition.

Kid Flash couldn't even manage to get a word in before Robin was jumping all over it. "You like her. In a romantic way," said the youngest of the team, grinning smugly at the redhead as he once more shook his fist in his best friend's direction.

"I do?"

"No, you don't!" insisted Wally, not even letting the clone have a moment to check his emotions and feelings and all that mushy gushy stuff. "You don't like Megan. You don't find her hot and you are not aroused by her. And you don't like her. At all." Wally's freckled face had turned back to watch the clone, a certain tone of fierceness hanging in his voice. "Got that?"

Almost shocked by the ginger's sudden outburst, Superboy nodded in a stoned way. He wasn't sure what was going on and why Wally was so angry and why Robin was secretly trying to laugh, but whatever was going on sure confused him.

"Now go tell her that!" encouraged Wally, flipping over the back of the couch in a klutzy way that ended with him landing on his head. The boy immediately leapt to his feet and stood right in front of the clone. "Just go tell her 'I do not like you' and everything will be settled perfectly!" Wally made a slight shooing motion. "Go on, go on!" he said again after a moment or two of Superboy still standing there and looking all stunned and shocked.

Robin put his laptop aside and stood up to follow Superboy. This could only flop on Wally's behalf. The young boy just knew it. His freckled friend always had the worst of luck.

Wally had to keep ushering Superboy towards the green girl's room and even had to knock on the door for the clone, who was still completely unaware of what was going on, before running into the room next door where Robin had disappeared into the welcoming darkness.

It only took a moment or two for Megan to pause her music and fling open the door. "Oh, hi Superboy!" she said, her cheerful smile on her face as always as her bright brown eyes glimmered the eternal joy that always seemed to emanate from her soul. "Do you need something?"

The boy with the sparkling azure eyes had to admit one thing: she was cute. Definitely cute. "Um, Wally told me to come in here and tell you I do not like you."

It took a second for these words to settle with her. The girl's brows knit together. "Wally said he doesn't like me?"

Superboy shrugged. "They lost me after the word 'into'..."

Wally, from the other side of the wall, was bashing his head into a table while Robin cackled his signature cackle. He knew karma would bite the speedster and it was even more enjoyable than he thought it would be.

* * *

**A/N: See? Tormenting Wally is fun! Please review!**

**~Sky**


End file.
